In order to acquire a wafer from a monocrystalline silicon ingot, there is a wire sawing apparatus that saws the ingot using a wire. An existing wire sawing apparatus saws an ingot by moving a wire at a high speed while supplying slurry to the wire, thereby acquiring a desired shape of wafer.
However, slurry that is dispersed from the region at which the ingot and the wire are in contact with each other at the initial stage, at which the ingot begins to be sawn, falls free, whereas slurry that is dispersed from the region at which the ingot and the wire are in contact with each other from the middle stage after the initial stage, does not fall free, but has a harmful effect on the sawing of the ingot, thereby causing high warpage. Warpage is one of important qualities with regard to the cutting of a semiconductor wafer, and must be further reduced to meet demand for increased product quality.